The Captain and His Swann
by demon barber xx
Summary: Very random oneshot that came to me while I was listening to the Pirates Soundtracks. Couldn't really think of a good title so the one I picked is mega lame. Sparrabeth of course!


_I don't own Jack or Lizzie. They both belong to Disney. Though, I like to pretend I own Jack._

Jack watched her from the helm. Her tawny hair carefully braid down her back. The dirty, worn-out tri-corner hat sat gently atop her head. He let his eyes drift down that pretty little back of hers. He sighed at her choice of attire. She was once again wearing those damnable men's clothing. Her lose fitting shirt held to her body by the maroon vest she wore. His eyes reached her bottom, her choice of pants was excellent. Those brown breeches sure did hold her bottom in a way Jack loved. A grin danced wildly across his face as he pictured her clothing thrown about his cabin and her standing naked waiting for him.

"Uh, Cap'n?" Gibbs stood with his hands rested behind his back. Clearing his throat trying to grab Jack's attention.

Jack let out a groan of annoyance and turned to face his first mate, gripping the wheel with firm hands. "What?" He snapped.

"Well," Gibbs started out nervously searching for the right words. The last thing he needed was the make Jack mad. "The crew, meanin' me as well," He paused, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

Jack stood there glaring down at the older man in front of him. His eyes were filled with annoyance. "This better be somethin' important. You know I don't like bein' while I'm thinking'."

"We're kinda worried, sir." Finally Gibbs blurted it out.

"Worried?" Jack tilted his head to the side in confusion. "_Worried_?" He asked again. "Why would you be bloody worried?" Taking a step forward, releasing the wheel from his hands. "Have I given yous somethin' to be worried about?"

Gibbs took a hesitant step back. "No. No, no, no, sir." He answered waving his hands up in front of him. He decided this was the last time he was going to speak up for the crew. It never ended well. "Its jus' that we haven't done a speck of honest piratin' in quite some time an' -"

"Listen, Gibbs." Jack put his arm around his first mate's shoulders. "I haven't really gotten the time for this. We've gone over this before. Now I've some rather uhmm, important captainy things to tend to in me cabin. Why don't you," Jack poked him in the chest, "take the wheel and be in charge for lil' 'while. I give you the freedom to do whatever you please jus' as long as it does not involve a rebellion against yours truly, savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded in response as Jack made his way down the stairs. "Oh," turning around quickly to face his friend again, "an' I'm not to be disturbed." Jack flashed the older man a crooked grin before completely disappearing out of sight and down the stairs. The last things Gibbs heard from his Captain was him calling out Elizabeth's name and the cabin door immediately was slammed shut and locked. The older man simply rolled his eyes and let out a chuckled.

Before Elizabeth even had time answer Jack she was grabbed by the elbow. She whipped her head around to look at him as he dragged her to his cabin. In a matter of seconds she was pushed inside his cabin, the door was slammed shut, then locked. She spun around to face him and opened her mouth to protest his actions but before she could utter a single word his lips crashed down upon hers. Elizabeth's eyes slipped close as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer towards her. Her knees suddenly felt weak.

"_Mhmmm_." He hummed out as he pulled away from. Laying soft kisses from her jaw down her long neck. His hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. Their bodies brushed and Jack let out a throaty moan.

"_Jack_." Elizabeth moaned out in protest as he began unbuttoning her vest.

"C'mon, 'Lizziebeth." His fingers slipped under her shirt, his fingers burned against her skin. "You know you want to." A smug grinned spread across his face as his hand found her breast. "It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She whispered out breathlessly as Jack's free hand slid up her side. He certainly knew how to make everything around her disappear. Under Jack's "_care_", the entire world just vanished. All that really mattered was Elizabeth and him.

"So," His hand slipped out of her shirt and Elizabeth whimpered at the loss of his warmth. "Shall we?" Now his hands came to rest on the ties of her breeches.

Elizabeth eyes locked with his dark orbs. She mentally scolded herself for getting lost in the heat of the moment. It was his own damn fault for being so irresistible. Her hands came down to meet his. "As much as I'd love to," She watched his face completely drop. His lips turned into a big pout. "But there are things to be done Jack." Elizabeth took his one hand in hers and raised it to her mouth. Placing a soft kiss upon his knuckles.

"_Itsnotbloodyfair_." Jack mumbled out still looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She poked him in the shoulder blade with her finger playfully. "You have things to do. Besides the crew doesn't seem entirely happy with you. I hear them talk you know."

"Let them bloody talk. Their jus' jealous."

"And now you're sulking." She pointed out as she tugged on his sleeve pulling him closer.

"Am not." He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"Are too!" Elizabeth shot back placing a tiny kiss on his cheek. Leaning in closer so that her mouth was hovering over his ear she spoke. "I promise that come night fall you can all the wicked, naughty little things you are just dying to do to me."

Jack's head popped up off her shoulder and their eyes met. "Promise?"

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die."

Jack's sulky pout was now replaced a broad grin. "Wonderful!" He leaned in a placed a slow and needing kiss upon her pink lips. "Until tonight, then, darlin'?"

"Oh yes." She gave him a winked that was replied with a hearty smack upon her ass. Though she did not look back. She just smiled to herself as she walked out of the cabin.

Jack was left alone to rather uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He groaned as he emerged from the cabin. He couldn't bloody wait for the sun to go down.


End file.
